1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color-filter substrate assembly, a method for manufacturing the color-filter substrate assembly, an electro-optical device, a method for manufacturing the electro-optical device, and electronic apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a color-filter substrate assembly which is inexpensive, and provides excellent functionality with a light-shield function, such as a black mask, and a scattering function for a reflective-type display when the color-filter substrate assembly is used in a liquid-crystal display device (such as a reflective-type liquid-crystal display device or a transflective-type liquid-crystal display device). The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing the color-filter substrate assembly, a liquid-crystal display device, a method for manufacturing the liquid-crystal display device, and electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid-crystal display devices are widely used in electronic apparatus such as a mobile telephone or a mobile personal computer. Liquid-crystal display devices having a structure presenting a color display using a color-filter substrate assembly are also widely used.
In known color-filter substrate assemblies, R (red), G (green), and B (blue) color layers are arranged in a stripe configuration, a mosaic configuration, or a delta configuration on the surface of a substrate formed of glass or plastic (see FIG. 10).
A so-called transflective-type liquid-crystal display device switches as necessary between a reflective-type display which allows external light such as natural light or room illumination light to enter the device from a viewer's side of the device and to present a display by reflecting the light, and a transmissive-type display which allows light from a light source to enter the device from the side opposite to the viewer's side to present a display.
FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view diagrammatically illustrating a conventional transflective-type active-matrix liquid-crystal display device including a TFD (Thin-Film Diode) as a two-terminal switching element.
Referring to FIG. 11, the liquid-crystal display device includes a liquid-crystal panel 5 formed of a first substrate 51, a second substrate 52, and a sealing member 54 interposed therebetween, a liquid crystal 53 encapsulated between the two substrates, and a backlight unit 6 arranged on the outside of the second substrate 52 of the liquid-crystal panel 5. Arranged on the first substrate 51 are a matrix of pixel electrodes 511 connected to scanning lines (not shown) through TFDs (not shown) and an alignment layer 512. Arranged on the second substrate 52 are a reflective layer 521 covering most of the second substrate 52. The reflective layer 521 is directly formed on the second substrate 52 fabricated of glass which is etched for frosting, or the reflective layer 521 is formed on a rugged layer (not shown) of an acrylic resin having a rugged surface, or in case of a color display, a color layer (not shown) is laminated on the surface of the reflective layer 521. A planarization layer 522 covering the second substrate 52 having the reflective layer 521 formed thereon, a plurality of band-like counter electrodes 523 extending in a direction intersecting the scanning lines, and an alignment layer 524 are also provided for panel 5. In this arrangement, light incident on the first substrate 51 is reflected from the surface of the reflective layer 521 on the second substrate 52 and exits from the first substrate 51. A reflective-type display is thus presented. The reflective layer 521 has apertures 521a respectively corresponding to pixel electrodes 511. Light emitted from the backlight unit 6 is incident on the second substrate 52, passes through the apertures 521a, and exits from the first substrate 51. A transmissive-type display is thus presented.
To present a color display on a conventional liquid-crystal display device shown in FIG. 12, a light-shield layer (a black mask or a black matrix) 525 for defining a color layer formation region and shielding a margin between color layers is formed on the reflective layer 521 formed on a light-shield layer 700 or a substrate (not shown), and a color layer 526 is formed in the color layer formation region defined by the light-shield layer (black mask or black matrix) 525.
In the conventional liquid-crystal display device, both the light-shield layer 700 and the light-shield layer (black mask or black matrix) 525 must be formed, thereby not only complicating the manufacturing process and resulting in a cost increase, but also giving rise to a functional problem of a drop in light reflectance due to unwanted light-shield layer (residuals) on the reflective layer.